Dangerous Dieting
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Yugi and Yami's friend Alexa decides that she wants to lose weight and look "pretty". But what happens when dieting becomes dangerous? ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please read and review, but please don't flame. This story is a very personal one to me, because a friend of mine was bulimic and anorexic, luckily she got help,thanks to thanks to me it took me a while to tell. This story is why you should immediately tell and why bulimia and anorexia don't pay off.  
This story is why you should immediately tell and why bulimia and anorexia don't pay off.

A/N 2: I decided to use an OC that I've made for her :).

**Chapter 1**

Alexa sighed as she woke up. Every morning she faced something that made her want to cry. There was one thing that always got her, and it happened every morning. Herself.

Looking in the mirror to see the ugly fat Alexa was something she always had to do every day of her life. Of course she wasn't fat or unattractive but she always was putting herself down. She had almost no self-esteem or any confidence in her appearance. Having her do her hair and always buying new clothes.

She wanted to like nice for herself. She wanted to be able to look in the mirror and love the person whom which she saw. She wanted to be able to like the person she saw on TV when they asked her interviews. That's what she wanted. But that wasn't it. She wanted to look nice for the guys too. She never got the eye of the cute quarterback at school, or the wide receiver. She was never even considered! All she was, was some nerd that was going to make a million dollars doing something scientific. She never even pictured herself with a husband, she was just too ugly. And that was a problem for Alexa Whitney.

So she decided to do something about it. She was tired of being the fat one, or the ugly one. She was for once going to be the one that everyone adored and that all the guys wanted. The girl of their dreams, one of those flaky girls. For once she wanted to be able to walk up and down and have boys bark at her. She wanted to be the movie star face, and the gorgeous looking one. She wanted to have the beauty and grace. She wanted to be that Miss America. So she was going to do something about it. Losing weight was something that fat people like herself did. She kept telling herself that that's what she needed. It was hard for her to say that she wasn't fat just a little big boned, and not ugly just always working hard so she couldn't keep up with her beauty. But it's also hard to admit this when you have a friend who does the exact same things you do and still looks awesome. So she was going to be slim and gorgeous too.

Alexa knew science better than anything else and she knew that if she lost weight everything else would fall into place. She gave herself some credit on her hair thick dark brown hair. It was very pretty. She didn't style it to be pretty but she knew that it was. But her face, ugh! But if she lost weight she would lose a lot of pounds in her face. She'd look pretty! So Alexa decided that she was going on a diet.

That's how it started out anyway. She decided that skipping breakfast wouldn't kill, and even lunch wouldn't hurt either. Now Alexa knew very well that if you want to lose weight you should have breakfast, and that skipping lunch isn't the greatest idea. But for some reason she decided that all of her years in school were just wrong on this subject. She wanted immediate results. So dieting wouldn't kill her any.

She walked into the kitchen where she found Yugi and Joey.

"Hey Ali", said Yugi wearily, "Want breakfast?"

"Already ate", she said quickly. It would be to embarrassing to tell the guys she was dieting.

"Oh", said Yugi.

Alexa sat down, "What happened to him?"

"Who Yugi?", asked Joey.

"Yeah", replied Alexa.

"Got drunk last night", said Yugi.

Alexa looked horrified, "Yugi that's not-"

"I know I know okay", said Yugi, "But."

He flagged a hundred dollar bill in the air, "I got money for it."

"Does Yami know", asked Alexa.

"What are you kidding", said Joey, "You didn't hear all that screaming last night?"

"No I was out", replied Alexa, "Remember?"

"Why would he remember", thought Alexa, "He only cares if Tea is out, everyone notices the lack of beauty in the room. To them you just clean things, and fix things. You don't mean anything except when you're patching them up. You have no emotional attachment to them. Well that's all going to change, and change very quickly."

"You were out", said Yugi.

Of course this remark didn't help Alexa any.

"Yes", she said shortly. "The Mall"

"Oh", said Joey, "Anyway Yami's face got so red when he came in drunk."

"It was worth it", said Yugi, "I got a hundred bucks!"

"Yeah you should of have seen him", said Joey, "Couldn't even walk straight! And to top it all off, you should have seen his clothes! He was dressed up as a girl-"

"Where did he get the clothes?", asked Alexa.

"You're closet", said Yugi quietly.

"What", exclaimed Alexa.

"Well I couldn't fit into Tea's!"

And that was it. Alexa had had enough. She knew that she wasn't as slim as Tea, and she also knew that she wasn't as pretty, but they didn't have to rub it in her face like that! She knew that Yugi couldn't fit into Tea's tight clothes but the fact that he knew that he could fit into her larger clothing was just mean and cruel. And than to parade in her clothes to show the entire world that they fit him was just plain evil! Showing off her body size in front of everyone like that.

"Good bye Yugi", said Alexa standing up ready to leave.

"No wait Ali", said Joey, "You didn't hear the rest of it! Than Mr. Big shot over here came in and pretended that he was Seto's hooker. You should have seen Seto's face, well before he tried to kill him. Luckily for Yugi over here Tristan and Duke were there able to hold him back." "Too bad they didn't hold Yami back", said Yugi, "That would have worked better for me!"

"Man there was so much screaming I had the biggest headache ever", said Joey, "Man Yami can scream!"

Alexa zoned out and thought. She knew that if Yami found out she was dieting he'd probably make a big to do if he was taking the role of Yugi's guardian. She would have to be extra careful not to get caught and her lies would have to follow. She couldn't get caught or not be able to explain herself. It'd be too humiliating.

And than again she didn't even know if Yami would care. If you're not pretty than maybe they'd take no attention to you. But than again she told herself she was making a big deal out of nothing. She was just after all dieting, nothing serious!

Well that's what she thought too before her perfect world collapsed into hell.

"Alexa you listening", said Joey, "Come on there's more."

"There's more?", asked Alexa

"Yeah", said Yugi, "Yami started jumping up and down so hard that he broke a lamp."

"And you two are laughing because", asked Alexa.

"Because it was so funny", said Yugi laughing hysterically.

"Query, who proposed the bet", asked Alexa.

"Well I didn't think he would do it", said Joey.

"Of course not", replied Alexa, "Well I have to go."

"Where", asked Yugi. "The Mall", said Alexa.

"Why I thought you were already there last night", said Yugi.

"I um, uh, I'm meeting a friend there."

"Oh", said both boys, "Bye!"

Alexa smirked as she left. She headed toward Seto's gym. When she was about to close the door, she saw Yami.

"Yami hey", she said.

"Hey there Alexa", he replied.

"You okay", she asked, "You look like Nosedive."

"Don't even say that name!"

"Sorry. Anyway no one can work out today there's some sort of fungus growing in here, I'll be in here all day okay?"

"EW! Sure okay. Thanks, need any help?"

"NO! I mean no that's all right. Thanks for the offer, bye!"

"Bye."

Alexa smiled she could work out all day, and no one would suspect a thing. It was the perfect plan. She started going on all of the machines getting in as much exercise as possible. She wasn't going to be ugly anymore! She kept going and going, not even caring to stop or drink any water even though she knew better. She just kept going and going. She had no intentions of stopping. She knew that if she wanted that body or those looks than she knew what she had to do. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it", she asked nervously.

"Me Yami", said Yami, "Can you let me in, I got your dinner. I'll eat with you. Can I come in?"

"No", cried Alexa.

If he came in than he would see a certain lack of tools. Fortunately she worked like always calm under pressure. She relaxed her voice and quickly came up with a story.

"Sorry Yami", she said, "You can't come in. I've got all these sprays up and I don't have time to make a suit for you."

"Oh", said Yami, "Well you want to come out here and eat? I'll stay with you."

"Sorry but I really want to finish this."

"Oh okay", said Yami sadly, "Well I'll leave your dinner outside than. Bye."

Yami left sadly and headed straight for Yugi's room.

"Why can't he love me", thought Alexa, "I'd love to go on a date with him. Well in good time you'll be perfect enough and than you'll have your selection of guys!"

~Yugi's Room~

Yami pounced on Yugi and wrestled with him to successfully put a pin on him.

"I didn't do it", screamed Yugi, "Whatever it was, I didn't do it!"

"Calm down", said Yami, "I'm not going to pound you! And what didn't you do?"

"Sorry reflex. So care to tell me why you're on top of me?"

"Well I thought about your relationship with Seto and I wanted some of the action too."

"I said I won't do it again, okay? Geez you really know to make someone feel even worse!"

"I'm sorry."

Yugi studied the pharaoh, "Hey what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why because you're cutting off the circulation? That's a good reason, but try me anyway."

"Oh sorry", said Yami.

He got off him and laid down on the floor.

"Why won't Alexa go out with me?"

"Come again?"

"Why can't I get a girl?"

"You have a thing for Ali?"

"Yes."

"Hehe."

Yami took a pillow and swung at Yugi, "Stop that. Why won't she go out with me?"

"Yami", said Yugi, "Did you plain out ask her? Or did you do that annoying hinting thing?"

Yami blushed.

"Aha, I knew it. You are too shy, get some courage and ask her out. You know the right way."

Yami rolled his eyes, "All right, all right. But just give me some time."

"It's your life."

If only Alexa could have seen the beauty from within. The way she had already won Yami's heart with her personality. But please don't get me wrong, she didn't just want this fantastic dream body for Yami but for herself and her confidence. But for her, character meant nothing and her body needed serious improvement. If only she had seen that she wasn't as ugly as she perceived and wasn't fat at all. But for some reason girls can't do that. They have to find the negative and than keep tormenting themselves over it when it's nothing to begin with. But if only she had seen what destruction laid ahead.

A/N: Sorry it's so short!! Please review though, I promise I'll make them longer, this story means a lot to me. And this is not going to be a romance fic. It'll have a little of it, but not much. Thanks for listening, and please review thanks! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Alexa who was now exhausted collapsed on her bedspread. She dared not look in the mirror. All she wanted to do was cry but didn't even have the energy to do that. She sat there thinking of everything that had happened and how beautiful she was going to be. Then Tea walked in.

"Hey Alexa", said Tea, "Phew! You need to take a bath!"

Alexa would have bit her head off right then and there but she had no energy and was so unstable at the moment that she just became more upset with herself.

"I need your help", said Tea.

"With what", asked Alexa.

"I just went to the mall and I need to know what looks good on me", said Tea.

"Oh no", thought Alexa, "Please, I know your gorgeous, why do you have to show it off and rub it in my face like this?"

"I'm sure everything you bought will look good on you", replied Alexa.

"Oh it does", said Tea happily, "But I need to know what to wear to the photo shoot."

"Why does she get asked to do fashion magazines?", asked Alexa.

"Okay", said Alexa, "Let's see what you got."

"Great! Thanks for helping. I have to pick four outfits. One bathing suit, one fancy ballroom dress, one formal dress, and one that shows my tomboy side."

"Oh goody", muttered Alexa.

"Hey", said Tea from the girl's bathroom, "Yami said you didn't eat dinner yet, so we can eat afterward."

"Oh all right", said Alexa.

Well now remember Alexa was just dieting, and she planned to stay that way. Dieting didn't mean starving herself, however that all changed after she saw Tea parade in one outfit more stunning than the next.

The first selection she had was the bathing suits. The first bathing suit was a red one piece that cut around the belly from the side. The second was a flowerily yellow two-piece. The top piece went down to her belly and the other piece was a regular bottom. Than the last came out. That was a fabulous crystal blue bikini that showed off every curve and muscle that Mallory had.

She looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Well which bathing suit", asked Tea.

"The last one", said Alexa, "Except that might be too revealing. I liked the one piece, it was unique."

"Okay than the red it is. Now for the formal."

The first formal dress was black and had a ruffled halter top which got diagonally got off at her knees. The second was a marvelous red mini dress with a spaghetti string top. And than the last one which was a white dress with no shoulder support.

"The white", said Alexa more saddened by her friend's beauty.

"Thanks! Okay now the ball room dresses!"

The ball room dresses were spectacular! The first was a beautiful dress with a close resemblance to Cinderella's. The next had an almost identical appearance to Belle's dress except it was orange. And than the last one which was a green puffy dress.

"The orange", said Alexa.

"Gracias", said Tea, "Man this is fun!"

"So glad you're enjoying it", muttered Alexa to herself knowing that she'd never even be able to dream about competing with that.

But it was the next part that she truly feared which was the casual. Tea working, like she always did. This would prove whether Alexa was pretty. Because if Tea could pull off the natural look and she couldn't then it was over for Alexa. And unfortunately she did. She made her regular day outfit look sexy and even more appealing than all of the others.

After a decision had been made they left for the dinner. Suddenly Alexa wasn't hungry anymore.

"I have to do something fast", said Alexa, "There is nothing in here that will help me lose weight, never less gain muscles! How can Tea be so good-looking? So it's true, models truly do have perfect lives. Well I'm not going to be an exception to the celebrity rule! If she can be a model than so can I, starting now!"

"Hey you know what Tea", said Alexa, "I'm real tired. I'm just going to bed."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. I'll eat tomorrow I have no energy to even get off of this bed."

"Well if you say so", replied Tea, "It's your call. Night than."

"Night."

Alexa didn't exactly have a peaceful night and found herself many times awaking in hunger. But she ignored her pains and went back to sleep. All she could think about was Tea's body in comparison to hers. And that's exactly what she dreamed about.

There was a runway with thousands of guys in the audience. She couldn't make out the faces of the men but she knew that they were good looking. First Mallory went down in her bathing suit with red high heels in her stunning body. The boys barked like crazy, howled like dogs and threw roses onto the stage.

She saw Tea waiting at the end of the runway standing with her hands on her hips waiting for her to take the center spot.

She walked down and tripped and then began to roll down the walkway. First the men laughed, but then when they saw her they booed her and threw garbage at her. And then worst of all Yami came up onto the stage and started to mock her. And than to top off her nightmare Nosedive came down the runway in her regular outfit.

Needless to say she wasn't a happy person when she awoke. She sat up in her bed as memories flashed by. First recent ones of Tea, and then her and her old friend Jessie.

~Flashback~

Jessie and Alexa had been friends before Alexa moved away and as children they had grown up together.

"Alexa", said Jessie, "Look what I got for my birthday!"

Jessie held up make believe clothes.

"Ooh that's pretty", said nine year old Alexa.

"Let's play", said Jessie.

"All right", replied Alexa.

"You can't wear that outfit", said Jessia as Alexa picked up a dress.

"Why not?"

"You're not pretty enough. I'm prettier so I get to wear that, here you wear the maid's outfit. Mommy says that pretty girls like me get to have maids."

"Oh okay Jessie", said Alexa sadly.

~End Flashback~

~New Flashback~School Hallway~

"So who are you inviting to the Sadie Hawkins Dance", asked Jessie.

"I wasn't planning on going", said Alexa.

"Why not", asked Jessie, "It's going to be fun."

"I don't know. It's hard to get boys."

"HA! It's a breeze. I already had five boys beg me to take them! Besides the girls ask the guys for once. You can be forward and not wait around."

"Yeah well it's easy for you. I won't be able to get anyone."

"Yes you will, but you have to act fast because I'm getting everyone! Why don't you ask Frankie?"

"Frankie Betuniuz?"

"Yeah."

"The nerd? Ew!"

"Hey he's in your league Alexa. Besides he's just like you, I wouldn't make fun."

"What?"

"You're brainy and nerdy and so is he. And you both got that whole acne thing against you."

"Jessie!"

"I'm just being honest! Anyway go ask him. He's right over there!"

"No!"

"Why you're shy? I'll do it!"

"Jessie wait!"

But it was too late, Jessie ran off to Frankie.

"Hey Frankie", said Jessie, "You know that Sadie Hawkins Dance? I was wondering if you had a date?"

Frankie gagged, "You want to go with me?"

"What are you kidding", laughed Jessie hysterically, "Not me, I'm too good for you. But Alexa over there."

"EW! I'm not going with her! She's ugly!"

"So what? You have more pimples than Santa has elves!"

Alexa ran off crying into the girl's bathroom, it was so humiliating. Her "best friend" admitted she was ugly and she couldn't even get the school nerd to go out with her.

~End Flashback~

Alexa cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Alexa woke up and had a small breakfast. She had no lunch, and very small portions for dinner. The week continued on like that, and still no sign significant sign of any of her friends suspecting anything. But at the end of the week it was time for calculations and evaluations.

Each step she took towards the bathroom was like stepping on cold ice, but she needed to know. When she entered the room she felt as if she was going to throw up, but held a grip upon herself. She walked over to the scale and stood on it.

She dare not look at the scale, but she just had to. And so she did. She blinked rapidly and kept looking at it. It couldn't be possible! She had only lost one pound for one week of dieting! How long was this supposed to take? She'd never lose any weight this way! And she most certainly didn't look any thinner!

She kept staring into the mirror and saw some ugly fat person who was taking up space. She had never dieted before but had always been unhappy about her weight and height. She thought that she could do anything if she tried. She had never dieted before subconsciously in fear of it not being successful. She stared at the scale again. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't fair.

She ran into her room and cried her heart out. When she finally composed herself she turned the TV on. One of her favorite shows was on which cheered her up tremendously. But then the commercial came and the models for the clothing, hair, and perfect skin came up. They were all so pretty; so unique and gorgeous. Each one of them smiling, and each one of them perfectly content. And then to top it all off a magazine add came up:

"Buy "Independent Women" today for only $15.00! This magazine offers women in the world who are independent, and do extraordinary things. Buy today for this month's special featuring Tea Gardner, sexy and of course independent. Sh-"

Alexa snapped the TV off.

"There's two women in this house!", she screaming at the TV.

"Hey Ali", said Yugi popping his head into her room, "Who ya yellin at?"

"Oh hi Yugi", said Alexa blushing, "My friend was on the phone, and I guess well I wasn't ready to hang up yet."

"Ooh. Okay well dinner's ready."

"Thanks Yugi, I'll be right there."

Dinner, thought Alexa, Wonderful. That's exactly what I need more food- unless.

A smile appeared on Alexa's face; she knew exactly how to lose her weight.

TBC.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

Alexa knew many things. However despite this, she wanted to lose weight and all of her previous knowledge went straight out the window in hopes of her becoming a new person. Eating was something she no longer considered an option. She was set on becoming a brand new person. She overdid it on the machines, and ate nothing for two days, and then finally her body sent out emergency signals. She decided to ignore them, and continued. Her lies grew more consistent, and desperate approval from society grew more intense. All she could think about was boys, and her body. That was it, and she was set on not thinking about anything else.

Tea noticed certain changes in her attitude, (with a hungry stomach, you're not exactly the "cheeriest" person around) but shrugged it off guessing it was her period. The guys decided that if Tea didn't say anything that they wouldn't either and that she must have been really stressed out over something that they wouldn't be able to comprehend. So they left her be, figuring if something was wrong that they would know about because she would come to them, man were they wrong.

Three days now and she was now becoming to see a new person. However exercise was cut out of everything. While exercise is important is also helps you gain weight when you gain muscles, but most importantly it was too hard and her body couldn't take any more physical alterations.

A week passed and although everyone felt she wasn't exactly herself no one suspected a thing and she was not their main concern, except for Yugi. Yugi always had admired Alexa in many listened to him, and joked around with him. She was a great buddy. They were very good friends. And despite everything in their differences they were able to find common grounds of socializing and enjoying each other. Not in a sexual way, but as buddies.

So Yugi suspected something when Alexa blew him off in the halls, refused to have dinner with him, (they would usually cook something until the fire alarm went off), and avoided him, he thought he had done something wrong. So he decided that he was going to talk to her.

"Hey Ali", said Yugi as he passed Alexa in the hall, "Wait up will ya?"

"What Yugi", snapped Alexa.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know you've been acting kind of weird lately, and-"

"Weird?! I have not been!"

"Well okay, but um-"

"Yugi I happen to work very hard , and I cannot deal with", she stopped trying figure something out to say.

"With what?", asked Yugi.

"With everything! I need to go."

She entered into her room. She locked the door and crumbled onto the floor. Yugi had noticed something was up. Maybe she could stop? Then she looked in the mirror.

Alexa just wanted to scream, this was all so hopeless! But then she went on the scale and noticed something, she had lost two pounds! So this was working! That was all the confident boost she needed to keep going on with her anorexic scheme, things were starting to finally function and go as planned. But this also meant she didn't have to do the entire dieting with such intensity. Now she could slow things down.

And she would have, except Tea walked in. And not just regular Tea, this was Tea from the photo shoot, in her gorgeous dress that showed every curve and corner. That was all Alexa could take for one day.

Alexa greeted Tea and then rushed to bathroom. There was the toilet, and there was Alexa. Although she hadn't eaten in a week, she could try and get whatever she had in her body that was causing weight and fat to depart.

Alexa smiled mischievously as she found a new way to lose weight.

TBC.......

**Coming Soon**: 

Yugi finds out Alexa's little secret. But will he tell?


	4. Chapter 4

**AuthorsNote:** Thank you sooo much for the reviews lil blue rose =) Im glad you like the story!!  
****

Chapter 4

Everyone was ready to go out for a long ride to their next tournament. Yugi had insisted on a road trip and was soon supported by his friends. Everyone sat in the kitchen all packed and ready for their upcoming tournament and road trip. They were all finishing up sandwiches. Alexa finally arrived and in accordance to her plan they were all finishing up. All of them had departed the room except for Yami and Yugi.

"Hey Ali", said Yami, "We left you a sandwich. Sorry,but we have to start packing the stuff into the car or else we would have eaten with you. Would you like me to sit, with um you?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, which received him an elbow from Yami.

"No that's quite all right", replied Alexa, "I'll be fine thank you. Don't worry I'm a big girl, I think I can handle eating a sandwich all by myself."

Yami managed a smiled and then left disappointed. Yugi trying so hard not to laugh was "affectionately" punched on the way out by Yami. This only caused the young boy to burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?", asked Alexa.

"Yami's expense", replied Yugi.

"And what would that be", inquired Alexa.

"Ah nothing", replied Yugi. There was a moment's pause, and then Yugi continued, "Hey,are we okay?"

"Oh about that", said Alexa apologetically, "I didn't mean what I said, I was just very frustrated and well I snapped. You actually helped me out."

"I did?"

"Yeah. I was very frustrated and I kind of needed to get it out. Thankfully I did, because I felt a lot better afterward, unfortunately though at your own expense."

"Oh. Glad to help?" "Oh please, are you going to tell me that there aren't times when you do stupid things? I can distinctly remember you and I in a very tramatic incident."

"Hmm?"

"Jumping out of an airplane!"

"Oh yeah."

"You say it like its nothing."

Yugi laughed, "Yeah well maybe it is."

Alexa returned the laugh.

"Well I got to go help Yami", said Yugi, "Glad you're okay. But um next time you're like you know all unstable, can you yell at Tea or preferably Seto, cause I'm kind of going to look forward to that. It'd be the highlight of my life."

"Goodbye Yugi", said Alexa sternly yet with a smile on her face.

Yugi smiled and waved goodbye.

Alexa let out a huge breath. She was such a good liar she scared herself. It was so real, and she soon started to believe in her lies. She was a fantastic liar and she sure as heck wasn't going to keep that talent inside. Nowadays all of her talents were being focused and aimed somehow onto getting her into that perfect body. Alexa through her sandwich out into the trash.

"Alexa", asked Yugi.

Alexa jumped, "Yugi, what? I thought you left!"

"Why did you throw out your sandwich?"

Now this took her off guard, she had not expected to ever be caught and for once in the entire scheme the lies did not roll off her tongue like someone else was speaking and she was just a mere spectator.

"Um,"

"Taste bad? You want something else?"

"No! I mean Yugi, I'm fine really."

"But-" ''Yugi, what are you even accusing me of?"

"Well nothing", stammered Yugi, "But why would anyone throw out their sandwich? It was a good sandwich Alexa!"

"Yugi relax, how many times do you do stupid things that I don't dare to question?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts."

"But Ali, that's my personality?"

"What? Stupidity? Please, now let's go."

"Ali-"

"Yugi what?"

"Nothing I guess, but-"

"Are you kidding me? Yugi if you must know I'm thinking about becoming a vegetarian."

Soon the lies began to once more come to her easily.

"Oh. Why couldn't you just say that to begin with?"

"Well I didn't want you to know, I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

Soon Yugi somehow found his fun loving buddy who he had thousands of secrets with.

"Okay", said Yugi giddy to have a secret.

Tanya smiled back, "Our little secret remember?"

"Ya huh!"

Yugi ran out of the room once again happy to have earned his "buddy" spot back on her list.

The car trip was long and agonizing as traffic lingered on. Nonetheless it beat those small cramped up seats on a plane.

Finally they reached their destination. Everyone unpacked and each had their turn of the bathroom. Then it was Alexa's turn. Dare she use the toilet again? She hadn't eaten in the longest time. But then again she was worried about the calories she might have gained from the gum she had been offered and unable to pass up from Yugi. Normally she would have been able to resist the temptation but she could not for it was a gift from Yugi's heart and she knew that she had already broken it enough over the last few days. So she chewed on the gum. And now she would throw it up.

She stuck her fingers down her throat far enough so her contents in her stomach would purge them. However, the hotel that had been rented for them was not top condition; Therefore the walls were paper-thin and everyone heard her getting sick.

After she washed her mouth out, and brushed her teeth she came out of the bathroom.

"Alexa", said a very concerned group, all except Yugi who was studying her from the corner of the room, "Are you okay?"

"Oh", said Alexa soon playing the part of ill, "I'm not feeling well. Must have been the sandwich I ate earlier. Maybe the meat was bad?"

Somehow Alexa had completely forgotten that she hadn't eaten that sandwich on account of Yugi being in the room. Yugi kept studying Alexa. He couldn't understand and fully comprehend the entire situation but he caught on that this was all an act. What she was putting on, he could not yet tell, but he would get it soon enough. He just kept staring at his friend trying to decipher her motive for all of this. She had no reason to lie now; it was ridiculous. Soon Yugi was able to interpret the feeling he had been feeling. That strange instinct the he had tried to blow off was soon coming to him. It had felt weird for a reason, she was lying, but only now he knew when she was. In a couple of hours Yugi would soon begin to unravel the hideousness of life.

TBC......


	5. Chapter 5

****

**AuthorsNote:** Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it !!! Enjoy :)

Chapter 5

It didn't take Yugi long to figure out that 2+2 doesn't =5. It was some weird math equation that he couldn't understand. Why did life always have to be so difficult. To a male teenager,things weren't as obvious to the rest of the world.

For instance, throwing a sandwich out, then throwing up and saying it was the sandwich just didn't go together. However a female might have been more responsive to the symptoms. So Yugi did what he always did when something confused him, he went straight to the source of the problem.

Everyone was going to a party later that evening. Not a real formal thing, it was just something that the "hotel" offered. They were actually looking forward to it and happy to be given a break from high heels and tuxes.

As they assembled out Yugi pulled Alexa aside.

"Ali", said Yugi, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure Yugi", sighed Alexa, "Anything. What is it?"

"What's going on?", asked Yugi.

"Come again", replied Alexa.

"Oh come on", said Yugi, "Let's stop pretending that we live in a world where you eat sandwiches when its convenient."

"Oh that", said Alexa quietly.

"Come on Alexa what's going on?", asked Yugi.

"Nothing", said Alexa.

"I'm not buying that."

"Why don't you just stay out of my business! This doesn't concern you!"

"Whoa calm down", cried Yugi, "Relax, and if this is something then it probably does concern me cause you're my business. That's what friends are, that's what friends do."

"Oh don't even try to pull that crap on me", cried Alexa.

"Why are you so defensive", cried Yugi.

"I'm not!"

"What are you trying to pull? Why are you lying about eating? And you're obviously sick from something cause you were throwing up! And then you said it was because of the sandwich that you didn't eat, and then."

Yugi's eyes bulged out of his head, "Oh my god!"

"What", cried Alexa.

"You're starving yourself!"

"Yugi shut up not so loud!"

"Why would you do that? And oh wow do you have self control, if that was me- "

"YUGI", cried Tanya, then lowering her voice, "Look , it was just a quicker way to stay in shape-"

"It's not healthy! I thought you were smart!"

"Look", cried Alexa realizing that struggling was futile, "This stays between you and me, do you understand."

"But Ali-"

"No buts", cried Alexa, "If you say anything I will never forgive you!"

And with that said, Alexa marched out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Well", thought Yugi to himself, "That was productive. That was fun. That was pure hell! What am I supposed to do now! Ugh life sucks sometimes."

Yugi followed Alexa down the stairs into the party.

Throughout the night Alexa was offered food from various people and each time she rejected them. However, Alexa was smart and just because she failed with Yugi did not mean she would let the rest of the world know what she was up to. She held a plate on her hand with food, and every so often she would dispose of the food and get some more. It was a cycle that she kept and she was most definitely pleased with.

Yugi on the other hand was not enjoying her fun, and was not sharing in her feelings. He couldn't understand; he tried to empathize with her, but he found he could not relate. She wasn't fat, it was that simple.

And even if she weighed six hundred pounds, who the hell cares? She had a great personality and isn't that what counts? No one would want to hang around her if she was a supermodel with some bitchy attitude. No one would want befriend anyone for a snobby, rude attitude. It was that simple.

Even if she was as beautiful as she dreamed to one day be she would have nothing because of the expenses she had to take. And even if she was this beautiful woman it would be nothing if she did not have the brains and personality to back it up. Life is confusing, very confusing, and that was the conclusion that Yugi had come to.

He knew that it was very harmful to have eating disorders, and he also knew that thinking of yourself in such a low manner wasn't healthy. He knew what was happening with Alexa wasn't a good thing, and he knew that it was a fair thing. She didn't deserve to treat herself like that. She helped too many people to not be able to receive help herself. And that's what Yugi wanted to do, help her. However, he could for if he tried to get her help they would never be friends again, and Yugi surely didn't want to throw away that relationship. Without many close friends that Yugi had, he sure as hell didn't want to destroy the few treasured relationships that he did have.

So what's someone to do? Yugi was so caught up in the whole situation that he forgot to up an act and show the whole world that nothing was bothering him. Yugi stayed over at the punch table the entire time , and finally it was catching up with Yami.

"Hey Yugi", said Yami, "Everything alright?"

"Huh, what", said Yugi still in a daze, "Oh Yami hey. Yeah I'm okay."

"You don't look okay", remarked Yami, "You look like something's wrong."

"Well maybe something is wrong", muttered Yugi.

"Come again", replied Yami.

"Oh nothing", said Yugi, "Nothing at all."

"Okay what is going on with you?"

Yugi decided it was best to lie; like Alexa he was also good at that.

"I have a friend", said Yugi, "Who is hurting themselves."

"A friend eh", said Yami studying his aibou. "Well alright, who is this friend?"

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Okay, what's your friend, Seth doing?"

"..(Nosedive thought quickly to himself, did boys have eating disorders? That was too uncommon, sure it happened, but no one would buy that, especially since it was Seth). Well, he's um."

"Why don't you just spit it out", said Yami, "And get it over with. It's easier that way."

"He's himself."

Yami studied Yugi carefully.

"What", asked Yugi finally.

"Lift up your sleeves", said Yami, implying that Yugi was "his friend".

"NOT ME", cried Yugi.

"Lift them up, Yugi."

"You can't be serious, I said it was Seth!"

"Yugi."

Yugi couldn't believe his bad luck, the one day he ever wore a long sleeve shirt, had to be the day that he decided he was going to make one of his friend's a cutter. He could have just said that Natasha was the one with the eating disorder, but no that would be too easy, god forbid that he ever catch a break.

"Yami come on!"

"You want to do this in private?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yugi Moto."

Yugi glared at Yami. He practically ripped the sleeves from the shirt, "HERE SEE, NO CUTS!"

"Okay calm down, just checking. However, I do want to see your legs and what not."

"YAMI!"

"Okay, okay I believe you. So this is really about your friend and not you."

"YES!"

"Okay calm down, just making sure."

"You are so frustrating!"

"Me, or your friend?"

"My friend", said Yugi quietly, "It's not fair Yami, it just shouldn't be happening the way it is. Sh-, He said that if I told anyone he would hate me."

"Well Yugi", said Yami, "You're in one hell of a of dilemma. On one hand you want to stay friends, but on the other hand your friend is hurting themselves. But Yugi, if you're as good a friend as you say you are then would you really let them cut themselves? I think that you should tell his parents or somebody that can help."

Yugi looked down.

"Im sorry", said Yami, "I know that's not what you wanted to hear right now, but I think you and I both know that I'm right."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah I guess."

"Well Yugi", said Yami, "I'll let you think this over. This is your decision and your decision only. Only you can decide what happens next."

"Thanks", replied Yugi.

Yami nodded.

Then something stopped and caught everyone's eye. Alexa had fainted and despite the attempts of her friends, Alexa remained unconscious.

"Somebody call the hospital", cried Tea.

Soon sirens could be heard.

A/N: Hope you all liked it. I hope to have another chapter out soon. R&R!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

The team awaited outside Alexa's room in the hospital. Alexa sat up staring into space as the doctor told her that she had collapsed because she was maybe exhausted, but most defiantly because she was low on iron and other nutrients that her body needed to survive.

Alexa didn't hear him though, she just kept staring out onto the brick pale wall, that damn wall was so uninviting and such a freaking wake up call to her. She wanted to cry because she had done this to herself, and she had ended up in a place for the weak. She had made herself this way and it had gone to the extreme. But that wasn't why she was upset, and distressed, no that was not it, it was because Alexa knew that this was the life she had chosen for herself and it was not glamorous and despite where she was today she was going to keep on starving herself.

She would continue with her self-famine, and she would continue to drink large amounts of water to occupy the emptiness in her stomach, and she would continue to think of herself as pretty in the future and think of boys barking for her in the future to fill her heart. Yes, there was no way in hell that Tanya Vanderblock would stop, no not until she was the perfect model, not until she was the dream date, and not until she could look in the mirror and saw the idealistic reflection looking back at her.

The doctor's voice had been drowned up to the point where he asked her a direct question.

"", he said, "I know that someone like you would never do what I am going to propose as the problem, so please do not take this as an insult, but I have a very good feeling that this problem is a main cause of food. Have you been eating?"

Alexa looked into the doctor and got ready to play her role, the role she had been playing so well, the role that she hated and despised but somehow gave her some sick people, an addiction that she lingered on. Many are they who seek women to be weak and fragile, and it is they the ignorant who are deceived most easily.

Tanya looked up into the doctor with her big eyes, "Oh it's true doctor", she said wearily, "I haven't been eating. I have been so busy that I have been putting off meals and eating quick unhealthy meals. I am overwhelmed with work and that is why that my health has come second in priority. But this is a rude wake-up call doctor and I will most defiantly take heed to this, and take care of my situation. Thank you."

The doctor smiled and nodded and left, "Your friends are outside, shall I let them in?"

Alexa chuckled inside, "Sucker", and then out loud, "Why yes of course, thank you once again."

They entered into the room. Tea rushed over to her side.

"Are you okay Alexa", asked Tea.

And then soon Alexa was bombarded with questions, each fired away with concern, all except Yugi who lingered, leaning up against a wall in the back of the room by the door.

"Guys please", said Alexa, "The doctor says I'll be fine, its just that I am exhausted, and not eating properly. I just have put my health second in priority, and now I am just not going to be able to get away with anymore."

"Well then", said Yami, "You'll just have to live in luxury for a while, and I think I speak for everybody when we say we'll just let you have a vacation."

Everyone agreed with a chorus of "absolutely", and "definitely", and "but what of course!" Yugi just stayed in the back of the room, sickened by the fact that no one could put together the clues.

"Oh no", said Tanya, "I couldn't, I mean I don't want to live like that guys. I want to do my share, and I don't want a vacation. Everybody that is so nice of you to help me out like this, but its nothing really. I just need to learn to do my share and not everyone else's. That's all."

And that got Alexa a response of, "what a girl", and "I wish I had your motivation", and "wow you are amazing".

"Are you people that blind", cried Yugi, "Look at this situation! Your fools, and idiots! Is it that easy to hide behind a veil of censorship from reality? Alexa is playing you all like a puppeteer moves the strings on his puppet. Wake up already!"

With that impulsive holler, Yugi left the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What's his problem", cracked Tea.

"I'm not sure", said Yami, "I'm sorry Alexa, let me go find out what's going on with Yugi. Hang on."

"No", said Alexa loudly, "I mean it's all right really. Let me talk to him. He's just probably a little freaked out."

"No Alexa", said Tea, "You stay. Yugi is just disgusted by the fact that even though all you've been through tonight you still want to work, and that he can't do a damn thing around the place. That's all it is."

"Don't be so harsh", said Alexa gently, "He's just has a lot to carry on his plate."

"Yeah well", muttered Seto, "He's rude, and he made horrible accusations."

"Do we even know what he was talking about?", asked Yami.

"Yami", said Joey, "I don't think even he knows what he's talking about."

"Why don't we all go have a little chat with him", said Joey, "I think that Yugi needs to learn some manners."

"Yeah", replied everyone.

"No", said Alexa, "Just leave him alone."

"Alexa", said Yami, "It's okay really, Yugir needs to learn how to act in public, especially around women."

And that was it, before Alexa could do anything else the entire team had left and was out the door after the teenager.

Alexa dropped her head into her shoulders, what had she started?

TBC.....


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They found Yugi in the waiting staring out into space with a solemn look upon his face. "Hey Yugi", yelled Seto, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Is that how you talk to people", shouted Joey.

"Yugi", said Yugi, "What were you even talking about."

"You are just a spoiled brat", began Tea, but never got to finish.

"Shut up", cried Yugi, "Don't you all get it yet? This isn't a joke, or some stupid game that people play! This is real! How could you all not get it yet?"

"Yugi get what?", asked Yami softly but strictly.

Yugi shook his head, "You know what", he began, "I don't even care anymore. Yami you gave me advice tonight, you said that regardless of the consequences if I was truly a good friend like I claimed to be I would do what was best for my friend, so that's exactly what I am going to do."

"What are you talking about?", asked Seto.

"Sit down", instructed Yugi.

They obeyed now seeing that something was obviously wrong and that Yugi's temper tantrum was inflicted by something greater than jealously or boredom.

Yugi looked to the ceiling, the floor, and then to his friends.

"Have any of you noticed Alexa's weight loss?", asked Yugi.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well of course you haven't", said Yugi dully, "She's been wearing baggy clothes. Anyway Alexa is a liar, and she has been deceiving you."

"Hey you watch the way you talk about", started Seto.

"Would you just let me finish", cried Yugi, "Or are you going to consistently cut me off? You know what I don't have to tell you anything Seto, or Tea, or anybody else that is planning on giving me a hard time, because let me tell you I don't need any more problems then I already have."

They shut up and looked at Yugi expecting one helluva explanation. Unfortunately Yugi could deliver one.

"Like I said", began Yugi, "Alexa is a liar. She is smart, and that's why it hasn't been that apparent. But there have still been signs and I'm mad at all of you for not picking them up, cause if you had it would have been a whole lot easier. Anyway can anyone tell me the last time you had a meal with Alexa, a meal in which Alexa ate?"

They looked at each other.

"Well she's been busy Yugi", said Tea, "Besides nobody remembers stuff like that?"

"Oh really", snapped Yugi, "Then how come you had to defend her before you stated your opinion on what people remember or choose to remember."

"What are you saying?", asked Tea.

"I'm saying come on people! I'm saying wake up to reality! You all know something is wrong with Alexa, each and everyone of you. There has been this guilty feeling in your stomachs that rots there until you convince one another that's nothing wrong, because god forbid Alexa have a problem."

"Yugi", said Yami gently, "Obviously you're upset, now either we talk about this later, or calm down, take a big breath and then just spit it out."

Yugi sighed, "Alexa has no self-esteem, she thinks she's fat, Alexa is affected by society's view of beauty-"

"Yugi", said Yami a little deeper, "You're stalling."

"Alexa's anorexic."

They looked at one another, then at Yugi, and then back at one another.

"Prove it", said Seto.

"You guys don't believe me", shot Yugi.

"Yug", said Joey, "That's a pretty huge accusation."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Oh I give up! You know what Joey, and Seto, and all of you, you are all stupid! Just plain out stupid! Stop running around this! You have to know that I'm right! You all know I'm right! How could you not? Put the clues together!"

"What clues Yugi?", asked Yami strictly.

"You're my closest friend", shouted Yugi staring straight at Yami "How dare you not side with me!" (Then to the rest of the team.) "None of us have eaten with Alexa in the same room to actually watch her consume the food. Alexa got sick in the hospital because of supposed "bad meat", and sandwich that she never ate. Alexa is now in the hospital because of no nutrients, and exhaustion. Wake up!"

"Yugi", said Tea, "That's very sweet of you to care about Alexa like that but I'm sure that there are very good reasons, such as the fact that she has been working so she hasn't had time to eat meals with us, and could it just be that maybe she was sick? That does happen Yugi."

"She told me", cried Yugi, "She straight out told me!"

"Yugi", said Seto, "You don't need to lie."

"LYING", cried Yugi, "I'm not lying! How could you think that? Do you all think that?!"

"No", said Yami, "Yugi doesn't lie, I believe him."

"Well I don't", cried Seto.

"Well I do", said Joey, "It's in his eyes, I know when people are lying and he's not."

"Oh come on people", said Seto, "This is just one of his stupid pranks!"

"Yugi wouldn't joke about something like this", said Yami defending Yugi.

"Oh give it up Yami", cried Seto, "You can't possibly believe him!"

"Well I do", said Yami.

"Well I don't", shouted Seto.

"Neither do I", added Tea, "I don't believe a word of it. Alexa is practically perfect."

"No she's not", shouted Yugi, "Everyone has problems!"

"Tanya would have told me", cried Tea, "Why wouldn't she?"

"Maybe she was too embarrassed", cried Yugi, "Maybe she felt inferior to your idealistic body! Not everyone is as pretty as you!"

"Yugi enough", said Seto, "I've had enough of this. It's not like Alexa's even fat to begin with! And Alexa's a smart girl, she knows better."

"Yeah", cried Yugi, "Fine! Go prove me wrong and watch her eat something and then monitor her all day so she doesn't throw it up! Prove me wrong Seto. I sincerely hope you can, go prove me wrong!"

Seto was taken back and looked straight into Yugi's eyes, "You're not kidding are you?"

"No", said Yugi solemnly in a deep voice.

"Oh Seto come on", said Tea, "Don't side with them, have you all lost your minds?"

"Tea", said Yami gently, "I know that this is upsetting, but I know Yugi, and I know when he's serious, and trust me he's serious. Besides that explains so much of what's going on. It makes sense, Tea, now let's go confront Alexa about her eating disorder."

"First of all", cried Tea, "Even if she did have an eating disorder, you don't have men talk to her about it! That makes the whole situation more humiliating!"

"But we're her friends", said Joey, "We've always been able to talk to one another."

"But even if what you are saying is true", said Tea, "A woman's weight is a sensitive issue."

"So then we don't say anything about her weight", said Joey, "And we'll phrase it differently, but come on Tea even if Yugi is wrong here we still need to talk to her about this, just to make sure."

"Are we sure about this?", asked Seto scratching his neck, "I mean I'd be pretty insulted if I were and these accusations were thrown at me. Yugi, you sure about this?"

"For the last time yes!", cried Yugi, "And I don't care what any of you say! Even if you don't believe me I'll get Alexa help myself, and if I can't then we'll just have to wait until she dies of starvation! So there, just wait and see as Alexa will magically vanish from our eyes, go ahead and doubt me, just wait and see, or should I say, see no more of Alexa, cause that girl is going to shrink until it'll hurt for her to move her own damn limbs because of the tight, tight skin. So go ahead, just wait and see!"

Everyone stood there, it was true, not even the best of liars could emulate such emotions. This wasn't a joke anymore, and now it was certain that Yugi was either crazy or just way ahead of the game.

"This can't be possible", cried Tea, "How could this be true? I refuse to believe it!"

"Well than wake-up", cried Alexa's all too familiar voice from behind all of them, standing at her doorway.

"Alexa", said Yami, "You should be-"

"What in bed, resting", snapped Alexa, "Well so nice of you to notice me now. I have news for all of you this is my life, my body, my story so let's stop this charity of motivational speaking before it starts. No I am not going to stop, no I will not eat, and no I will not listen to a thing you have to say because it means nothing to me. I will not stop until I look in the mirror and the reflection is worthy."

"Hate to say I told you so", scorned Yugi, "But I told you so! I am still lying now?"

"You", cried Alexa, "You of all people! I trusted you, Yugi! And not only do you parade around in my clothes for the whole damn world to see, you tell everyone that poor old Alexa has an eating disorder. Well it's not a disease I have, it's a lifestyle and its one I plan on living."

Yugi shrugged, "You all talk to her", he said, "She don't listen to me, and god knows I've tried."

"Look", snapped Alexa, "Let's get one thing straight, I am not a child, and I am not someone whom you may boss around, your opinion has not been asked for so don't invite it onto the table of awkwardness. Mind your own business and now let's go home!"

Yugi smiled sadly at his friends, "Guess I was right huh?"

TBC....

AuthorsNote: ooo what will happen next? If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please let me know =)


End file.
